Many people today will bleach or dye their hair, sometimes at a salon, but since the bleaching/dyeing is needed to be done regularly to cover the outgrowth, for example every four weeks, it will be quite expensive and bleaching/dyeing at home is a common complement between visits at a salon. In connection with the bleaching/dyeing it occurs a lot of disadvantages. It is normal to get color/bleach stains on the skin, clothing and bathroom fittings. It also takes time to apply to the hair and it is difficult to apply with precision. For best results, it also requires a lot of tools: a graduated glass, a bowl to mix the color or bleach components in, brush, gloves, comb, greasy cream to protect the skin and paper to wipe off the paint spills. All these tools leave a lot to clean afterwards. In other words, to dye/bleach the hair, for many, is a messy procedure, and many are reluctant to do this. There are some tools to use in hair dyeing/hair bleaching. For example US 2001/0042553 A1 discloses an application member for applying a product to a surface of a body. The application system comprises a reservoir containing the product and an application member which application member is removably attached to the reservoir. The application member comprises a base portion and a plurality of teeth, each of the teeth have a free end provided with a dispensing orifice. The orifice communicates by means of a passage inside the teeth with the reservoir for applying the product contained in the reservoir.
US 2004/0016440 A1 discloses an applicator assembly for applying a product such as a cosmetic product. The assembly comprises an applicator nozzle with an attachment portion configured to attach the nozzle to a receptacle that contains the product. The nozzle comprises an arrangement of teeth and at least one of the teeth defines a channel configured to be placed in flow communication with product contained in the receptacle. The teeth comprise a lateral outlet aperture on the exterior.
WO 01/35789 A1 discloses a container top for applying liquid hair treatment agent to the hair. The container top comprises several hollow teeth on a tooth base. The teeth have an inner channel which is provided with at least one exit opening and between the hollow teeth there are arranged comb teeth.
FR 1185116 discloses an applicator for especially hair dyes. The applicator is screwed onto a container and has a hollow interior. When pressing the container the product is ejected through openings in the applicator.
Although there are some tools available on the market, they are all associated with disadvantages such as: non precise application, one still have to use tools such as ones fingers or a brush to distribute the dye and the risk of spilling dye. Therefore there is a need for an improved applicator when dyeing/bleaching the hair.